The Darkness
by Colunas
Summary: Darkness has been shaped into a weapon by the Dark Queen Chaos. Her son Erubus is now the ne Primordial of Darkness and who shall he stand with in the new upcoming war with God


Darkness is a strange substance, like ice it has three states solid, liquid, and gas, but with a twist. Since it is a sort of mystical material, it doesn't fall under the laws of science, only able to change states by the user. In solid form its almost completely black aside from a very tiny shade of red at its center, like a candle in the dark, when a non-user touches it its like getting winded, if hit by a sharp point it will penetrate and quickly infect. As a liquid its thick; sticky, and has a pungent smell of ink, it can act like quicksand or just plain coat and suffocate people. As a gas its quite strange it is able to pass through solid material with ease, suffocate, and eat away like acid. As a whole Darkness is an odd thing.

This is what Chaos thought as she made the entity that was The Great Darkness Erebus. Chaos was an entity who truly came from nothing. She was black as the darkest black of skin with twinkling stars that shone brightly on her skin. Her hair was the brightest of golds with dark caramel high lights. Her eyes were white supernovas exploding in an a contained place. She was clothed in a black strapless floor length dress that showed off all of her assets to the fullest. Her father was the Void who birthed her and her brothers. She had four brothers Cosmos, Chronos, Order, and Abbyss. The most well known of them was Order, or as humans called him, God. Order was a man of pale skin who was in his late 30s. He had hair of white light that shined in even the darkness of space. His eyes were golden and shined with unknown strength and wisdom. Order was always clothed in either a white cowl or in ancient Primordial armor. The Archangels had always been the pride of her brother's eye with them being blessed as celestial beings by the void and with powers no other being has.

Chaos was jealous of what her brother had and locked him and her father out her immortal life. She went and created her own Universe and her own children. The were to be named the Primordial and the Glory of Chaos. Them were three others who were already born but they had left to search for their own places in the universe not under Chaos rule. This Primordial was to be the 4th elder Primordial that was to be born from her hand.

She focused her great and limitless cosmic power over the shapeless darkness she breathed the life into it forming a pillar that exploded with power. Out of the sludge formed a 40ft being to match her stature. She walked to it and cleaned to reveal a man of black skin with black back length hair. It opened its eyes and out of them purred the pure power that was darkness. They cleared to form what would be called to orbs of red energy. He was naked as the day he was created with a well physic and flawless skin. Chaos clothed him and gave him proper knowledge of his place and order in the universe.

Erebus was a very sensitive God. He was the second male god to be born to Chaos as she created her legacy. He had stayed with his mother and taken upon the role of Prince of the Universe and Primordial God of Darkness and Shadows. Upon his ascension into Prince hood he was to be gifted a special gift by his Mother. The blade of Souls in was called. The blade was forged of Chaos metal and dark iron. It was able to wreath its owner in godly level black fire.  
On his name day his mother sentenced him to go to Earth and bring back his siblings and she would make him heir to her Universe. When he was getting ready to leave he was interrupted in his interdemitional traveling and slammed into the middle of the Great Titan War. Erebus being the Primordial that he is stopped all fighting. His mere presence sent all beings to their knees at the pressure that his power induced to lesser beings.

"Where is Gaia mother of Earth", called the Great God. "I will have words with her". Out of the earth formed a being of power who seemed to personify the very earth. She was wreathed in titanic energy that seemed to give the Earth life. "Why are you here Darkness" said Gaia. I have come on orders of my mother to bring all Primordial back to the void to fight in the war with our Uncle Order. "I will not put myself back under the rule of chaos even if it means my brothers death". "Titans attack" Gaia shouted. 

He saw them then. Silent as beetles, two darkens scuttled toward him.  
More followed, slipping form the sky and Earth. Under cover of the rain and fog, the pack had stalked in, unseen, converging from three directions. They were Greek, from hell they tossed back and forth. They carried knives and clubs and chains. These were vermin from the dockside, deadly and cold as ice. They'd sent little monsters to hold him while the. Gaia smiled at him while she was planning to watch him fade.

Erebus charged the hoard of monsters that were starting to surround him. With his sword in hand he sliced and hacked through the monsters with a vengeance unsolved. The other Olympian Gods and Titans alike watched as The One Named Darkness, easily took out an army that could defeat an elder Titan. With renewed vigor the Gods charged with their new ally in place. Erebus cast the battlefield in total darkness using the shadows to his liking. He formed his chariot and horses out of the blood of the fallen and he summoned his spear that seeped for the blood of immortals.

The Primordial rode at god breaking speeds right to a path for Gaia. Gaia herself summoned armor and in her hand appeared a staff that radiated heat straight from the earth's core. With a roar Erebus launched himself too Gaia speared her into the earth creating a creator. The two sent dust spinning everywhere as they fought with an almost primal force. They were flashing in and out of the atmosphere and between realms. Erubus made expert swipes and slashes with his sword that could bring the most powerful of titans to their knees. Ducking under a blow from Gaia, he sent his most powerful attack at her. The sky seemed to flash with light as the sky was covered with shadows and darkness. A ball of fire was hurled from the peak of the sky to about skyline, where it exploded on impact. The attack was aimed at the Goddess who was restrained by shadows. With a below Erubus grappled Gaia by the neck a threw her to the earth's the dust cleared Erebus was holding and uncurious Gaia in his arms. He disappeared in a flash of white that seemed to ripple across the world. 


End file.
